


Ravi

by AusKitty



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: #Blue Juice Reactions, #ends up consensual and happy, #finding their feet in a D/s relationship, #starts out non-con, #thats what friends are for, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Ravi and Liv are about to start something new





	1. Chapter 1

He was bent over the stainless steel slab, his buttocks taut and firm beneath the tawny brown pants. Liv licked her lips, shiny red and slightly parted, breathing slowly as she slipped up behind him to thrust a knee between his legs, spreading them and pressing against him. Much to her delight Ravi stopped cleaning the table and remained motionless, still bent, his ass tightening against her.

“Ravi, isn’t there something you are forgetting?” Liv asked, her thigh grinding against him.

“No Liv, that is the Blue Juice tainted Brain talking, and I refuse to…” He stopped as her hand wrapped its way around his throat, constricting his breathing and pressing delicately against his arteries restricting the blood flow.

“Did I say you could talk back? The correct answer to that question is ‘Yes Mistress.’” Liv’s hand delicately stroked the column of Ravi’s throat, never ceasing in the gentle pressure exerted through her thumb and fingers, making Ravi swallow despite the discomfort.

“Liv, I am NOT your submissive. I am NOT your slave, I am your supervis…” She cut him off again, this time by pushing the middle of his back hard enough to make him double over the slab, the cool freshly disinfected metal slapping his face as he turned just in time to avoid breaking his nose. 

The thigh between his legs ground against him as he fought against her restraint. “I see we haven’t learned our lesson yet, Ravi.” Licking her lips in anticipation Liv stepped back and to the side, her hand arcing down from above her head to impact on his right buttock with a resounding SNAP!

“LIV! Snap out of it!” Ravi gasped as the stinging sensation bloomed across his skin, leaving a warm handprint behind. A second and third spank impacted his right buttock as he fought to remember what Clive had told him about Sweet Lady Pain and the safe words she employed.

“Liv…” He panted as she settled three good hard slaps on his left buttock, the pain rippling through his body, his knees locked and his mind swimming. Then it came to him, in a sudden burst of glorious hindsight.

“LIV…” he gasped “I’ve forgotten my safe word!”

Her hand halts in midair, a strange shimmer rolls across her body and Liv stumbles backwards. “Oh Ravi, oh my god! I am so sorry! I just saw you there… and she just… and I….. oh my god!” Hands across her mouth and eyes wide Liv stumbles backwards and falls to the floor in a sobbing mess. “I thought for sure that by now it would have worn off, but she just surges up and takes over. It’s like I can’t control her- like a vision, but real.” 

Ravi slowly straightens up and massages his abused cheeks, turning slowly to face his friend and employee, watching as the tears of shock roll down her face.  
“Liv, I know you can’t always control it. I know that Sweet Lady Pain is going to be a part of you forever, but can we please try and keep her under control while we are at work?” Ravi squats in front of her, taking her tearstained face in one hand, lifting it up to meet his eyes. “If you can keep her under control at work, I will let you channel her later. Somewhere we are both safe and we can negotiate and keep it professional. Ok?”

Live shakes her head in confusion, “You would let me… let her… us… spank you?” 

Ravi wipes the tears from her face, kissing her gently on the forehead before replying “It’s sort of my fault she’s stuck in there, so it’s the least I can do to make you happy.”  
Wrapping her arms around her friend, Liv drags them both to the ground in a heap before snuggling in to his chest and breathing a thank you.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While not a “Blue Juice” brain the latest episode (season 3 episode 12) gives me fodder for more smutty goodness. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is NOT a continuation of the first chapter, just a silly drabble that came to me tonight after watching the episode.

She could feel him beneath her, writhing and struggling to stay in control, Ravi’s slim hips straddled beneath her firm thighs as their bodies melded together. Liv could feel the slick wetness increase between her thighs as the vision coursed through her, rather than shaking it off she indulged in the memory supplied by Katty’s brain. 

Kisses, heated and hurried, as hands fumbled with buttons, stripping each other as tongues fought for dominance and dominion; the brush of Ravi’s lush facial hair at the nape of her neck as she turned to pull back the covers of his neatly made bed tickling her, heightening her already hormonally charged sensitivity. Pulling him towards her, hips meeting, pelvises grinding seeking release from the torment of her panty clad prison, she slipped a hand to his bulge and began to massage his member. 

Panting and peppering him with kisses she pushed him towards the mattress, slipping her panties off and tossing them aside, deftly manoeuvring to sheathe his cock before straddling him and piercing her wet flesh with him. She rode him without thought to his desires, only to satiate her needs, her desires were all that mattered. She didn’t care that he was no longer beneath her, just that he was beneath her in a different capacity. Riding and grinding, scraping her nails down his chest, barely missing his nipples in sweet torture. She took no notice when he began reciting the periodic table of elements, nor when he blurted about random Presidents of the United States, all she wanted was her release.

Grabbing his hands she thrust them to her breasts, squeezing and plucking her nipples, rubbing his thumbs over the swelling peaks before pressing her mouth to his, crushing them between their bodies. Riding him hard and deep, her hips circling to grind her clit against him she felt her release begin, a tightness in the pit of her stomach, blossoming from hip to hip and between her thighs, muscles clenching and tightening around his cock. Ravi shuddered beneath her and became still, sliding his hands to her hips he attempted to keep himself deeply sheathed in her despite his loss of full rigidity. 

The ripples from Katty’s climax ebbed and flowed through liv, and the warm wet juices began to leak into her panties, straightening her lab coat before moving past Ravi to tidy herself in the lavatory, Liv coudn’t help but pause briefly, a hand on his forearm licking her lips she whispered “You may want to take more time with the foreplay.” 

Walking away, ever so slightly wobbly on her feet, Ravi watched his assistant leave before shaking his head and getting back to his autopsy.


End file.
